I Believe
by dayglo1
Summary: Post-ep to The Hunger Artist. G/C


Title: I Believe  
  
Summary: In this white wave/ In this silence/ I believe/ I can't help this longing/ Comfort me/ I can't hold it all in/ If you won't let me   
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the great feedback I got on my first story! I suppose this could be considered a prequel to that one.  
  
Spoilers: Post-ep for The Hunger Artist, so everything up to there is game.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Song's not mine either. Don't sue, I have no money.  
  
Give me release   
Witness me   
  
Grissom pulled up in front of Catherine's house. He didn't know what he was doing there, but he didn't know where else to go. *This is ridiculous*, he thought, *you always knew this would happen eventually*. And yet, he could help but feel as though his life had shattered.  
  
I am outside   
Give me peace   
  
He knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, he rang the doorbell, belatedly realizing that she was probably trying to get some sleep before going to pick up Lindsey from school. Finally, she flung open the door, looking ready to yell at him. But when she saw the look on his face, she stepped back and let him in without a word.  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder   
And I wanted to believe   
That I'd get caught up   
When the rage in me subsides   
  
They walked into the living room and sat on one of the couches. She looked at him, "Gris, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her, "It's over."  
  
Catherine looked at him, confused, "What's over?"  
  
He closed his eyes, "Everything. It's all over."  
  
In this white wave   
I am sinking   
In this silence   
  
Silence. Finally, he opened his eyes, wishing she would say something, anything. Glancing at her, he realized that she was. It wasn't her that was silent, it was his world. He tried to read her lips, but she was speaking too quickly. He had no idea what she was saying.  
  
In this white wave   
In this silence   
I believe   
  
Looking at him, Catherine finally realized that he wasn't following her, "Gil". He knew it was time for her to know. Sadly, he tapped his ear and watched as her eyes widened in realization. He'd told her about his mother, years ago, but she'd never considered that it could happen to him too.  
  
Passion chokes the flower   
Till she cries no more   
Possessing all the beauty   
Hungry still for more   
  
She sat, waiting for his hearing to return. He looked at her, whispering, "I'm sorry."   
  
She shook her head, "how long have you known?"  
  
"I just found out."  
  
She took his hand in hers and spoke fervently, "This doesn't mean everything is over, Gil."   
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder   
And I wanted to believe   
That I'd get caught up   
When the rage in me subsides   
  
Grissom sprang from the couch, "you've got to be kidding me! Don't you understand? I'm going deaf Catherine! I can't work if I can't hear! It's over! There's nothing left!"  
  
In this white wave   
I am sinking   
In this silence   
  
Once again, there was silence. This time however, he knew it wasn't because of his hearing. Catherine slowly got up from her seat and approached him.  
  
In this white wave   
In this silence   
I believe   
  
She once again took hold of his hand, "It's not over Gil. We'll find a way for you to stay. It's not endgame yet. I promise."  
  
I can't help this longing   
Comfort me   
  
Grissom looked at her, wanting so badly to be able to believe her. He shook his head, trying not to let the tears fall. He knew that no matter what she said, it was over. It was indeed endgame. Catherine noticed the tears in his eyes and pulled him to her.  
  
I can't hold it all in   
If you won't let me   
  
She felt him continue to struggle for self-control. "It's okay Gil, just let it out", she whispered into his hair. He shook his head again, and then finally gave in. Catherine held him as the sobs shook his body.  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder   
And I wanted to believe   
That I'd get caught up   
When the rage in me subsides   
  
When his sobs had subsided, he pulled away, wiping the tears from his face. She looked at him and repeated what she had said before. "It's not over. We'll find a way for you to stay."  
  
In this white wave   
I am sinking   
In this silence   
  
He looked at her in silence. He wanted so badly to believe.  
  
In this white wave   
In this silence   
  
Finally, he nodded, accepting her promise.  
  
I believe  
  
Finis 


End file.
